


Trigger Happy

by YourMonarch



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Biting, Breathplay, Knotting, M/M, Omega!Jack, Possessive Behavior, Power Bottom, Yandere, alpha!rhys, suffocation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 10:12:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8140238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourMonarch/pseuds/YourMonarch
Summary: Jack's been hearing rumors about his Rhysie, and he'll make damn sure that they end tonight.  His Alpha won't know what hit him.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frecklesareblooming](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklesareblooming/gifts).



> This was for my amazing giveaway winner, frecklesareblooming!!! I'm so happy to have held this giveaway and I hope this fic was everything you wanted. Enjoy. ♡
> 
> For those interested, I will be holding another giveaway very soon! Possibly in October, as a Halloween treat.
> 
> On a side note, this was my first time writing bottom Jack....this was so hard for me wtf. I really struggled with this and I think it kind of showed in my writing. I'M SO USED TO MAKING BABY BOTTOM CUM DUMPSTERS. Oo boy, I hope I did the community proud. )-:

Rhys was on the bed he shared with Jack, reading a book and relaxing for the first time that week. Work had been crazy, what with their company party, Eridium deals on Elpis, and all the other day-to-day shitty workload that was handed off to him as the marketing adviser. Jack was busy, too, and he seemed to be coming home later and later each day, being forced to stay after work and look over the engineering process of the extension they were adding on to Helios.

Flipping a page, Rhys sighed and marked his place for the night. He wanted to stay up for his omega to come home, but he’d just have to wait to see him in the morning. He was beat. Rhys laid down and closed his eyes, sighing quietly. It’d be nice to see Jack’s face when he woke up.

He was wrong.

Rhys rustled awake at the sound of the bedroom door opening, damn that stupid, squeaky hinge, and cracked an eye open. He was too tired to call out Jack’s name, so when he felt the bed dip, he just stretched out an arm to press his palm to his lover’s cheek. Jack was leaning over Rhys, face to face with him.

_ “Hey, Baby…” _

When Jack called out in that voice, the deep one that made Rhys’ skin crawl, he knew he was in trouble. He didn’t know what he did, or when he did it, but something must’ve happened to get Jack riled up. Rhys could smell the pheromones practically seeping from his skin. Rhys turned to lie on his back, accessing his ECHOeye and turning it on to see in the dark. Jack was grinning. “Jack, what’s wrong?” Rhys started to shift uncomfortably, feeling vulnerable even to the omega. He instinctively started to curl up and hide his stomach from any threat of being injured.

“Calm the fuck down, Rhysie. Just let me tell ya’ somethin’,” Jack slurred in his ear, grabbing Rhys’ hands and pinning them above his head. The man straddled his hips to stop his legs from covering himself up, too. “Y’know what I don’t like?” Jack’s voice was so rough and low, like he had been yelling all day. Rhys could hear a quiet growl starting to vibrate in the omega’s chest, so he quickly shook his head to Jack’s question, to cease the growing anger of the other man. Jack leaned in close and whispered against his Alpha’s lips.

“I don’t like you acting like a fucking  _ slut.” _

Rhys felt Jack bite into his lip, which made him yelp out in pain. He already tasted blood from the nip of Jack’s fangs. He whined quietly, furrowing his brow as a flood of emotions filled him - the smell of Jack’s slick was making it all the more confusing. “J- Jack, seriously, what the hell are you talking about?” Rhys tried pulling an answer from Jack, but it was futile. Jack snuck his hands away for a quick minute, to start tugging at his Alpha’s pants.

Jack had gingerly slid Rhys’ pants down his thighs and left him with an exposed lower half. “That corporate party I threw together? I heard some bitches talking about how you were getting onto them, one of them even said you scented her.”

_ Oh.  _ So this is what it was about. Omegas were known to be jealous, even dangerous if they got too riled up. Jealousy and Jack did  _ not _ mix well.

Rhys watched Jack begin to undo his own trousers and pull them off completely, leaving himself in his old sweater and nothing more. It was honestly...cute. Rhys sat up from his spot on the bed and reached for Jack's forearms, wanting to give a tender pet to calm him down. Jack only shoved him back down and snapped at his neck, giving a warning to say that next time, he'd actually bite.

“Jack, I didn't do  _ anything _ with  _ anyone. _ You know people make up lies- This is Helios, for Christ's sake!” Jack silenced Rhys with a kiss to his lips, teeth and tongue invading his mouth and biting possessively. The omega’s slick was dripping all over Rhys, on his stomach and thighs, all over his cock. The smell was making Rhys squirm. He brought up a hand to Jack’s hair, pulling him closer as his robotic limb grabbed a hold of his own cock and lined it up with Jack’s slit. The smell was too much for him, it didn't matter if Jack was angry, his instincts were telling him to knot his omega.

Jack gripped on tight to Rhys’ cybernetic arm, pulling it away as if to say  _ I'm in charge. _

Rhys let him do as he pleased; he wanted his omega to feel better. Even though he could out strength Jack when it came to raw force, the way his omega acted almost made him want to bow his head.

Jack was grinding against his partner's cock, rubbing his puffy clit against Rhys’ thick head and swelling knot.  _ Fuck,  _ he was already this close. Rhys opened his eyes when the man abruptly yanked away from the kiss and stopped rolling his hips. Jack pressed his lips to his ear and whispered, “You're not going to see them anymore. I'm going to slaughter every single person that even mentions your name like that again.”

And there it was, the melting pleasure around his cock as Jack pressed down, his cunt sucking in Rhys so easily. Rhys thrusted up once, to get deeper inside until all that was left was the fat swell at the base of his length. “Jack,” Rhys sucked on his lover’s shoulder, “I love you. Don't be mad.”

With one fluid motion, Jack sat up straight, planted his hands flat against Rhys’ chest, and began to roll his hips. At first it was a circular motion, his body bending  _ so fucking nice _ as he massaged around Rhys’ cock, getting him soaking wet. The look on the omega’s face… He was angry, but there was an underlying look that screamed that he wanted to be absolutely taken by his Alpha. Then, Jack started bouncing. Small, quick thrusts against Rhys, and a number of little yips leaving him, too. Jack hated those noises he made, but Rhys loved them. He loved that all he had to do was pull his cock out of his pants and the man’s instincts would take over, converting him into a submissive mess that was weak at the knees.

Rhys couldn't help it - he had to fuck. He couldn't stay sane with the slow, hot pace. His hands smacked onto Jack’s sides and he started his own thrusts. While Jack was still flexing his thighs to get those pretty little humps, Rhys started bucking into his cunt without any remorse. It was wet and fucking  _ delicious _ inside his omega’s pussy. Jack whined, helplessly shaking at the pleasure inside of him. Rhys heard the weak growls Jack made, trying to keep his dominance prevalent, but as soon as his knot even pressed against Jack’s stretching hole, it was gone.

Jack pulled his shirt up into his mouth, revealing his nipples for the Alpha. Rhys leaned up as far as he could, latching his teeth onto the warm, sweating skin around his tits, sucking relentlessly. He felt thighs clenching around his own and Jack’s slit tightening around him as a gush of slick left him. Rhys moaned low in his chest when a pair of hands wrapped around his neck.

Quickly, Rhys flipped Jack onto his back and shoved his knot inside the man,  _ finally. _ The omega gasped in loudly, tightening his fingers against Rhys’ airway and fucking himself down on the pulsing cock, wanting more and more.

Rhys grunted roughly when he felt his oxygen being cut down drastically, but he kept going, continuing to fuck into the heat that he was aching for. Jack cried out each time his lover bit around his sensitive chest, switching between sides, giving one nipple a suck and the other a pull. He could tell the alpha instincts inside of Rhys had completely switched on, now that the kid was ramming into him without giving him so much as a single glance. The hard tip of Rhys’ slit rubbed against one sensitive patch inside his cunt and Jack lost it, squeezing his fingers so tight around his partner's neck that it was sure to leave bruises. He dabbled in the art of suffocation - he knew.

“Rhys,  _ keep going _ ,” He demanded, dragging his nails up the kid’s neck when he loosened his hands just enough for him to suck in a breath. “I'm gonna come any fuckin’ minute,  _ hurry the fuck up.” _

Rhys finally met his eyes with Jack’s and nodded. His gaze was dark and primal, and with the way his body bent to plunge his entire knot into Jack, all in one go…it made his spine twist in the most nasty way. Rhys buried his face into Jack’s chest, chewing on the skin to keep himself from blowing his load then and there. He snorted in breaths loudly, arms wrapped all the way Jack’s waist in such a possessive way, barely holding on to the last bit of restraint he had left. Jack practically punched his boy in the back of the head when he violently took a fistfull of hair and dragged his head up to stare Rhys in the eyes.

“Tell me you love me,” He panted, glaring into the two-toned eyes with such eviction that Rhys stuttered his hips. He felt the knot tugging at his rim, threatening to pull out with how doggedly messy the thrusts were becoming.

Rhys snarled, shivering at the relentless clenching around his cock. “I'm never leaving your side.” He puffed air through his nose to bay his orgasm. Just a bit longer, til Jack came. And he knew it was close. His nostrils flared at the heavy smell of the omega’s orgasm. “I love you, Jack, you're never getting rid of me…” He trailed off into a moan, pressing his forehead to Jack’s chest.

The older man stiffened in his back, and his whole body shook. The knot inside him was hot, taking up so much room that his cunt was stretched open a whole 7 fucking inches wide. The words that left Rhys’ lips had him gone. A white mess of thick spray doused over the Alpha’s cock, who was more than pleased to let go of his own climax. Jack was whining openly into the air as Rhys’ entire knot emptied inside of him, filling him to the brim with milky come. Rhys licked long, wet stripes up Jack’s neck, crying out in absolute pleasure. The hand in his hair never let go - it kept him there, staring into Jack’s eyes.

Rhys felt his dick twitch, the oversensitivity scratching along his body almost comfortingly. “I'm… I'm serious,” Rhys whispered, catching his breath. Jack started lazily scratching his hair, behind his ears and all. He smiled.

“Yeah, I know.” He kissed at Rhys’ forehead. “But if you ever even look at someone the wrong way,” He paused, taking in a deep, confident breath, “I won't think twice about pulling the trigger.”

**Author's Note:**

> I FEEL BAD TO BE SPAMMING THE BORDERLANDS TAG SO MUCH RECENTLY. )-: I'm just now getting back into the swing of things after getting over my bronchitis, and I'm excited to finally post everything that's been in my backlog!
> 
> Also, a lot of you responded really well to my tiny, baby Rhys fic I posted yesterday.... It's the first Borderlands fic of mine that just blew up in only a day! Should I make that into a series? If you want, gimme your baby Rhys ideas down below!! (-:


End file.
